Miranda Rachel Campbell (RavenMiranda)
✏About Miranda Rachel Campbell is a yougn empress, but much of a heroine role in Roleplay. She is the Young Empress and Monarch of Staricia Empire. She is currently ruling the other empires such as Atomdark Empire & Spiritial Stone Empire. In Woozworld, her real name on WW is "RavenMiranda". ��Description�� She has a hybrid color mix of dark brown, black and orange hair, ocean blue eyes, and a pink lipstick. Also, she wears lilac & white clothing theme, but sometimes baby blue & white or other color. ��Family�� ��Parents�� Miranda's parents are Emperor Seanerick Campbelle (-O-Teal-Dean-O-) and Empress Aroma Rose Campbelle (AromaRose). She is the fourth child & the middle child. ��Siblings�� (Techno-Questz) Miranda '''have ''only six siblings'' in Techno-Questz. Her siblings are '''Seth Campbelle (Sethary), Azalea Rose Campbelle (AzaleaRoseBella), Ethan Campbelle (RockEthan), Ally Raven Campbelle (RavenPrincess), Seanerick Campbelle Jr. (SeanerickII), and Maria Annie Campbelle (mariquelinn). Miranda is older than Ally Raven Campbelle and Miranda is younger than Ethan Campbelle. ��Siblings�� (WW) Miranda's siblings on Techno-Questz are the same. But the rest are virtual and unconfirmed to be on Techno-Questz. ��Maternal Family (Aroma's Side) Her maternal family is Empress Chanterella (Aunt), Emperor Napoleon (Emperor-Napoleon) (Uncle), CelesteForever (unknown, Aunt or Great-Aunt), Carly (princesscarly) (Aunt), Megan (Megan-Back-Up) (Grandmother), General Washington (Gen-Washington) (Grandfather), Imperial Zel Bonaparte '(Imperial-Zel) (Cousin), 'Chloe Rosa Bonaparte (ChloeRosaMcAnne) (Cousin), Sakura-girl (Cousin), Tori Bonaparte (Torianda) (Cousin), Emperor Phillip (Uncle), Empress Vanessa (Aunt), Sabrina Pepper (Aunt), and the others are in Chanterella's family, but there are so many that we can't name all of them. ��Paternal Family (Seanerick's Side) Her paternal family is Lillian Campbelle (aunt), Mews Artist (uncle), [[VickyArtist|'Vicky Artist']]' '(aunt), Jasmine Artist (JasmineArtist) (cousin), Mike Artist (cousin), and Nate Artist (NateArtist). ��Family In-laws Miranda's future family in-laws are Unknown Sister in-law, Unknown Brother in-law (POSSIBLY DUSTIN), Scarlet Canny (sister in-law), Future Brother in-law, unknown sister in-law, unknown brother in-law, ��Friends Miranda has her own friends, even bffs. Her bffs are Misty Frost (MintyMisty), Scarlet Canny (Plumyakjsdh), and Sally Black (BeelineForever). Her friends are Andrew James Watson (started dating before Adulthood begins), Dean Black (Golddeantion), Red Black '''(O3O-Red-O3O), '''Lily Daisy Dealing (xXxLily-DaisyxXx), Luna Charlotte Dealing (CreamyXLullaby), Bella Blue (xXxBlueBellaXOXO), Susan Diamond (-SueTheDumb), Shrek B. Cactus (ShrekJabbaBoy), and Tiana Tang (Doesntt exist on WW). ��Enemies�� Enemies on WW Miranda's enemies are Gnarly (ex-boyfriend), Enemies on Techno-Questz Miranda's enemies are Alice Grace Buxaplenty, Gnarly, Nayla Killigrew-Rivero, etc. ��Home Location�� Miranda used to live in Woozcity. in months ago, Miranda's former sister, Hazel (Hxjlaskda), made her move to Paris, and stay in Paradise. But then, Hazel/Zippy invited the bullies at the Talent High School to their room to bully Miranda, by punking her, yelling at her, and making Miranda cry. So later, Miranda moved back to Woozcity with Zippy. Soon, Miranda was going to move out of her house, for her empire, Staricia Empire. She was building the empire with Andrew James Watson, her boyfriend who came up the name. But Miranda isn't going to move out Woozcity, she bulit her Empire nearby Woozcity. Empires As a Empress, Miranda rules Staricia Empire, Atomdark Empire, and Spirtial Stone Empire. ��Before and After (Old RavenMiranda & New RavenMiranda) In the past, Miranda was a dumb blonde, to a smart brunette. She doesn't wear her favorite colors yet in that time. In September 2013, she joined Woozworld, as a blonde in the game. In October 2013, she was tried of being a blonde, so she becomes a brunette person, and few days later, she became white with blue eyes. in January 2014, Miranda changed her personalities Instead of quiting. She just wander around Woozworld, until she saw strange looking person in a Greek costume. She take a look at the person on WoozIn. She gives him a question. And then, he responded. Later, Miranda met Chanterella. Miranda decided to roleplay while she took a break from visiting dramatic places. Miranda made her own favorite color to wear, which it is Lavender. But she doesntt wear lavender all the time, she wear different colors like blue, pink, and other random colors. She is now a rich person. Relationships ��Family�� ��Parents�� Empress Aroma Rose Campbelle May got along. But sometimes Miranda sneaks to her lab using her chemicals to test on. Emperor Seanerick Campbelle ��Siblings�� Sethany Alan Campbelle May get along. But sometimes Miranda teases him, like calling him a treeman since Miranda was still Yasmine Lemonblossom. [[Azalea Rose Campbelle|'Azalea Rose Campbelle']] Got along well since Pixie hollow Ethan Campbelle May got along. ��Grandparents�� ��Cousins ��Aunts/Uncles�� ��Next Generation Other ��Friends ��Best Friends Other ��Romances�� Andrew James Watson Read a paragraph about them on the Headling : Relationship with Andrew James Watson ��Enemies�� ❤��❤Relationship with Andrew James Watson❤��❤ They both met at the Cotton Candy Daycare. They were friends at first, Miranda was sad that he was taken by a girl named Rebecca. Miranda later met Gnarly, her ex-husband, at prom. She was clueless about them until she caught him cheating with a girl. They later broke up. Miranda met boys that liked her, and fighting over her. However, she said that all of them werent made for her. Until then, Miranda & Andrew met again and becomes good friends, and they started dating on September 2014, showing that they both loved each other. They can be seen together by standing with each other & most commonly, they have a lot of pictures of each other, it can be seen in a album in WoozIn. Later, it was announced that Andrew & Miranda became a official couple. On Jaunary 2015, Andrew proposes to Miranda and later married on March 2015. They shares their kingdoms with each other. And they happily after ever! ��Appearances & Absences She does appears on Woozworld, but she was sometimes absent when she was busy in real. In Techno-Questz, she is a main character, but absent on few episodes. ��Superhero Life Miranda was known as Black Scarlet, as a Superhero. Her weapons are like Catwoman's, but she isn't Catwoman. ��Timeline�� Aroma Rose Darwell-Campbelle gave birth to Miranda in Feburary 9. Both of Miranda's parents took care of her. Soon, she turned 5, to get ready for Preschool. During her Childhood Life as a baby/toddler, she was enrolled to Cotton Candy Daycare & Preschool, she get along with Misty Frost, Scarlet Canny, Andrew James Watson, Sally Black (Techno-Questz), Tiana Tang (Techno-Questz), Lily Daisy Dealing, Bella Blue, Red Black, Dean Black, Luna Charlotte Dealing, and many other other children. On her 2th Birthday, she visited her newborn cousin, JasmineArtist. During her 9-12 Years, Miranda is a kid and she got her bangs grew. She was enrolled for Yeti Elementry School. she was walking home with her little sister, Ally Raven Campbelle, and her older brother, Ethan Campbelle after Elementry School. During her 13-15 Years, Miranda is a preteen/tween, she enrolled Yeti Middle School. In her teenager life, she was waiting for someone to ask her out to Preztige High Prom. ��Mermaid Life��Category:Woozens, Staricia Empire, Adventurers, EmpressCategory:WoozensCategory:AdventurersCategory:EmpressesCategory:PrincessesCategory:Stariaca EmpireCategory:RulerCategory:BeautifulCategory:BrunettesCategory:MermaidsCategory:Humans Miranda have a vacation going to the Pearl Cove Island. She founds a magical Pearl in the middle of the beach. She created a bracelet that has the magical pearl in it. It was created by tiny lilac ropes, and silver/white tiny ropes. As she goes into the water, she transforms intoaa mermaid. Miranda seem to enjoy it, but she only goes to Mermaids VS Pirates Unitz when there was a crowd. ��Mermaid Story�� Miranda was having a vacation going to the Pearl Cove Island with her friends and family. Later, she found a magical pearl in the middle of the beach. She created the bracelet with it. Her friends were surprised that Miranda was a half mermaid. Meanwhile, at the Pirates Ship, Captain Calico was searching for Treasure. Miranda later met a girl named Melody that look similar to her. They switched sides. Melody went underwater and Miranda went to the Pirate Ship to be a maid/slave. Captain Calico's daughter Nayla wants to take one of the mermaids, to rip off of their scales, cut their hair, and kill them. They save half of the mermaids' body for food. Which it was disturbing. Miranda reallized that the Pirates were going to catch a mermaid, for Nayla. They caught Miranda spying. They find out that Miranda isntt really therr maid/slave. So they locked her up in the small den. A boy named Andrew came to save her. Later, the guards were beaten up. Miranda was saved by Andrew. At the mermaids throne, Melody tried to warn the mermaids that the Pirates are coming, but they dontt believe her. Until the Pirates arrived. But the friends of Miranda came on time. After the battle, the Pirates were forced to stop taking the treasure. So they gave up and went away, they also made Nayla, a maid/slave. As for Andrew, Miranda rewarded Andrew a kiss from her and gave him a magical bracelet to turn into a merman like her. Melody just stayed in the island until she went to the cruise, with her new friends. Everyone welcomed Melody to Woozcity. Miranda, she will never lose her magical mermaid bracelet. ��About being a Empress/Princess�� RavenMiranda wanted to own her empire like the others does. So she left her parents' kingdom (before it became a empire) and ruled a empire by her own, but staying as a princess. She plans what name will her Empire be. AndrewJam came up with a idea of the names, "Staricia Empire". Because he knows that RavenMiranda is interested in stars of the night. Later, she was building her empire. Since RavenMiranda was currently building her Throne Room, AndrewJam gave her a gift, which is a Sapphire Gown. After later, RavenMiranda finished her Throne Room. It is possible that AndrewJam would be her future emperor. ��Which Side are You? Royal or Rebel?�� Miranda is in the Roybel Side. Because Miranda always switching Royal to Rebel, and Rebel to Royal. Whenever she's Royal, it's hinted that Miranda is half like her mother. Whenever she's Rebel, she wears something almost more like a rebellion. Conclusion ��Gallery⛲️ Trivia Other than lilac clothing themed, Miranda can be seen wearing baby baby & white or other clothings with different colors in it. It is believed that RavenPrincess is Miranda's twin, since they look alike. But the freckles, clothing theme, and eye colour (possibly) is the only difference. Miranda prefers platinum in her royal clothing only. Miranda & JasmineArtist were born in the same month, but the date & year of their birthday is the only difference. So Miranda is alot older than JasmineArtist. Miranda is younger than RockEthan, and older than her twin sister, RavenPrincess. Miranda was possibly the first princess/young empress that needs a name for her empire during when she was building the empire. It was later called "Staricia Empire". Back in the previous days of Roleplay, Miranda was used to be a allie, until a Princess of Arosea Empire after been welcomed to the family, along with RockEthan & RavenPrincess, as her starter siblings in royalty family. In Pixie Hollow, Miranda (who was still Yasmine Lemonblossom) was a kid in the family she soon turn to a adult in August-September 2013. She was later turn from a adult to a kid (restarting her age level), after transferring her deadly fairy form to the Human world as a woozen. In her beginning of Woozworld, she was in her first age of being a kid, adopted by Seanerick (in his old account) and later a teen when she met Chanterella and other roleplayers. Soon turned to a young adult before dating & the marriage with Andrew. Category:Miranda's Family Category:Ethan's Family Category:Chant's Family Category:Jasmine's Family Category:Pretty Category:Young Category:Monarch